Hitting a wall
by Reader4077
Summary: Rose hits a solid wall at the end of "Doomsday."
1. Falling and Smiling

_A/N_

_It starts out a bit angsty, but it's a happy story! Honest! This takes place during 'Doomsday." I don't own Doctor Who_

The Doctor tapped something into the computer, and the computer reported,

"Levers online." and The Doctor grinned. Rose noticed and grinned back at him.

"That's more like it, bit of a smile! The old team...!" She said, as The Doctor picked up one of the magna clamp.

"Hope and Glory, Mutt and Jeff, Shiver and Shake!" He responded, not able to help his grin.

"Which one's Shiver?" Rose asked.

"Oh, I'm Shake!" He told her with a smile. He walked over to her and handed her a magna clamp and they both attached them to the wall behind the levers. The Doctor looked over at Rose and told her, "Press the red button." She did so, firmly attaching the clamp to the wall. "When it starts, just hold on tight." He told her. "Shouldn't be too bad for us, but the Daleks and the Cybermen are steeped in Void stuff. You ready?" He asked her. Rose nodded, and they both went to their respective levers.

"So are they." Rose said, as she looked out the window and saw the incoming Daleks.

"Let's do it!" The Doctor said, and they both struggled to push their levers upwards. When they had done so, they both ran to take hold of the clamps.

"Online." The computer reported and almost immediately the room was filled with a strong wind, pulling The Doctor and Rose back towards the Void, but they held on to their clamps. But the Daleks and Cybermen weren't so lucky. They were pulled into the room, and towards the wall. Towards the Void.

"The breach is open! Into the Void! Ha!" The Doctor cried, watching with glee as all the Daleks and Cybermen from all over the world were sucked past them, into the Void. Rose smiled back at him. But then it happened. One of the Daleks flying past them slammed into the lever on Rose's side, and pushed it back into the 'off' position. The suction immediately eased up, and the speed that the Daleks were flying by noticeably slowed. Rose reached for the lever, trying to pull it up, but was just out of her reach if she continued to hold onto the clamp. The Doctor watched with horror, as she was forced to let go of the clamp to reach the lever. Rose struggled to push it back.

"I've got to get it upright!" she called to him. Both of The Doctor's hearts were in his throat as he watched, helplessly, as Rose managed to get the computer back into the 'on' position.

"Online and locked." The computer reported, and once again to force by which they were pulled backwards increased. But now, all Rose had to hold onto was the lever.

"ROSE! Hold on!" The Doctor cried in desperation. But there was nothing he could do. But the force was just too strong. It pulled at her, making her lose her grip. "HOLD ON!" he cried again, willing her to hang in there for just a few moments longer. But it was no use. The Doctor watched with horror as Rose lost her grip on the lever and began to fly back towards the Void.

"ROOOSE!" He cried, but there was nothing he could do. Rose screamed as she was pulled backwards towards the Void, twisting The Doctor's hearts. This couldn't be happening! He couldn't lose her! He would be lost without her, his world shattered. But there was nothing he could do, but watch helplessly as Rose, his brilliant wonderful Rose, flew away from him. But then, the suction decreased and ceased. The breach had closed. As the Doctor sagged to the floor, there was a 'Thud!' followed by an

"Ooph!" The Doctor raised his eyes, hardly daring to hope, but it was. There, sliding to the ground was Rose from where she had slammed into the thankfully solid wall. The Doctor ran to her and helped her to her feet.

"You alright?" He asked concerned. She was bent over, trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah." She gasped. "I'm fine. Just got the wind knocked out of me." She assured him, slowly straightening up. When she had caught her breath, she looked up at The Doctor and smiled, her tongue poking out between her teeth. The Doctor grinned that boyish grin of his back at her, and then they were in each other's arms in an enormous hug. The Doctor held on to her especially tightly. He had almost lost her.

"You" he told her, tipping her chin up, "Are the most jeopardy-friendly person I've ever met! And I've met a lot of people!"

"Am not!" Rose protested, even though she couldn't help but grin at him.

"I mean it!" The Doctor insisted, "Let's see…" he started, drawing in a deep breath You were trapped in a basement with Autons, about to get fried on a space station with sabotaged heat shields, trapped by Gelth in corpses, almost killed by Slitheen, trapped with a Dalek, almost killed by the Jagrofess and Reapers, almost turned into a gas mask zombie, Daleks again, almost killed by the Sycorax, possessed by Cassandra, almost eaten by a werewolf, almost killed by the Krillitanes, almost turned into parts for a space station run by clock-work men, Cybermen, fed on by The Wire, trapped on an impossible planet and almost sucked into a Black Hole, almost turned permanently into a drawing and finally Daleks _and_ Cybermen, and you just almost fell into the Void! Did I miss anything?" He asked.

"Hanging from a blimp thousands of feet above the ground, in the middle of the London Blitz with the Union Jack plastered across my chest?" Rose suggested with a cheeky grin.

"I don't think I've ever met anyone with such a knack for getting into trouble in my entire years!" The Doctor insisted, but Rose just continued to grin at him. Finally, the corners of his mouth tugged upwards.

"And I've loved every minute of it." Rose told him. "And nothing is going to separate us. I promised you forever, and I meant it." The Doctor grinned at her, and she smiled back. Then he held out his hand, which she took immediately, and hand-in-hand, and together, they left Canary Wharf and walked back to the TARDIS.


	2. Endings and Beginnings

"Mum…" Jackie Tyler woke with a start and sat up in her new room in the Tyler Mansion, next to her husband, Pete.

"What is it Jacks?" Pete asked, rubbing her arm. Jackie looked down at him.

"A dream." She told him. "I was dreaming Rose was calling to me." Pete sat up and held her in his arms.

"It was just a dream Jackie." He whispered reassuringly in her ear. He knew how much Jackie missed Rose, and even though he had only met her a few times, Pete couldn't help but feel regret that he wouldn't ever get the chance to know her better. His _daughter_.

"No." Jackie said, pushing him away slightly. "It was more than that." She said looking him in the eyes. "What if The Doctor found a way…" but Pete stopped her with a finger on her lips.

"Ok." He agreed. He knew she would never be happy until she knew for sure.

"Thank you."

XxXxX

They ended up in Norway. Some deserted beach somewhere. Darlig Ulv Stranden, Jackie thought it was called. She was standing alone in the middle of the beach, hoping but at the same time feeling a little foolish. Pete had offered to come with her, but she had told him to stay by the jeep. She had to do this alone. Jackie turned around, and there she was. Rose. Jackie smiled and walked over to her. She looked like a ghost – slightly translucent. Rose smiled back at her

"You look like a ghost." Jackie told her, unsure of what else to say.

"Hang on just a sec." Rose told her then turned. "She says I look like a ghost." She called, presumably to The Doctor. There was a whirring sound then Rose became more solid. Jackie raised her hand to touch her face, but Rose shook her head.

"I'm still just an image mum. No touch." Jackie nodded, trying to hold back her tears. To be strong, for her daughter.

"Can't you come through properly?" Jackie asked. She wanted to hold her one last time, but Rose shook her head again sadly.

"The whole thing would fracture. Two universes would collapse." Jackie nodded sadly, but in understanding.

"So, you in the TARDIS then?" Jackie asked, and Rose nodded.

"There's one tiny little gap in the universe left, just about to close. And it takes a lot of power to send this projection, so we're in orbit around a super nova." She said. "But what about you? Where are you? Where'd the gap come out?" Rose asked, looking around.

"Norway." Jackie told her. "About fifty miles out of Bergen. It's called Darlig Ulv Stranden."

"Dalek?" Rose asked, surprised.

"Darl-IG." Jackie corrected her, then she heard The Doctor's laugh.

"What?" Rose asked him.

"Sorry," The Doctor said appearing beside Rose, "It's just, do you know what Darlig Ulv Stranden translates to?" Rose looked blankly at him. "It's Norwegian for Bad Wolf Bay." Rose laughed at the irony of it.

"Figures." She muttered. Jackie looked at the two of the carefully. Her daughter seemed happy. Jackie turned to The Doctor.

"You take care of her." She told him. "Or I'll find a way over there and slap you into next week." The Doctor started to answer, but Jackie stopped him. "I mean it. You're all she has left now."

"Mum…" Rose complained, but Jackie paid her no mind, and was staring intently in to The Doctor's eyes.

"Please. Keep her safe." The Doctor nodded, understanding that Jackie was entrusting Rose to him.

"I promise." He vowed softly, looking her straight in the eyes. After a minute, Jackie nodded, seeing his love for Rose in his eyes.

"So how long we got?" she finally asked. The Doctor glanced off to the side.

"About two minutes." He said.

"Then this universe is sealing itself off." Rose continued. "Forever." She added sadly. Jackie nodded, the tears starting to well up again.

"You'll be alright mum." Rose said trying to comfort her, "I'm where I belong. With The Doctor. And you've got Dad back." She said, glancing over to the Jeep where Pete was waiting.

"Actually," Jackie said, realizing she had to tell Rose now, or she would never know. "There's three of us now… Me, Pete… and the baby…"

"You're not!" Rose exclaimed. Jackie nodded.

"I'm about three months gone. More Tylers on the way." She said. Rose smiled.

"Congratulations mum. See! You're going to be just fine." Jackie nodded reluctantly, sad that the child growing inside of her would never get to know their brilliant older sister.

"Am I ever going to see you again?" she asked quietly, starting to cry now and Rose shook her head.

"You can't." she whispered, also starting to cry.

"It's almost closed." The Doctor squeezed her hand comfortingly, then stepped out of view to let them say their good-byes. Rose sniffed, then wiped her eyes.

"I love you Mum. Never forget that." Rose said. She wanted so much to be able to give her one last hug.

"I love you too sweetheart." Jackie told her. "Please. Be careful."

"I will." Rose said as she started to fade. The last thing Jackie heard as Rose faded completely from view was a whispered "I love you…"

XxXxX

Back on board the TARDIS, The Doctor had wrapped Rose in a huge hug, waiting for her sobs to subside. She tilted her head to look up at him.

"I'm getting you all wet." She laughed, sniffling. The Doctor smiled at her.

"I don't mind." He told her. Rose smiled back, wiping her eyes.

"Thank you." She told him, and The Doctor understood. For letting her say goodbye, to have some closure.

"No problem." And he meant it. He had promised Jackie he would take care of her, keep her safe, and he intended to keep his promise.

"Guess you're stuck with me now." Rose smiled a bit more broadly at him. The Doctor laughed.

"Guess so." He said with a smile. He didn't mind that either. There was silence for a moment in the TARDIS, as The Doctor fiddled with some of the console controls. Suddenly, he stopped.

"What?" He said, utterly confused. Rose turned around to see what he was staring at, and standing there by the door of the TARDIS, was a woman in a wedding dress with fiery red hair. She yelped in surprise.

"What?" The Doctor repeated, that being the only word he seemed to be able to say.

"Who are you?" The bride demanded to know.

"But.." The Doctor looked over at Rose, dumbfounded.

"Where am I?" the mysterious woman demanded to know.

"What?" The Doctor's brain hadn't caught up to his mouth yet.

"What the hell is this place?"

"What?"

_A/N_

_I know this seems a bit angsty, but it's better than the real version, yes? And if you're nice to me and leave me lots of reviews, I could be convinced to continue this and do a season 3 with Rose instead of Martha… _


End file.
